It's strange what desire makes foolish people do
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: GETTY! woot woot Will turn m rated later ooooooooh aye! please review It's just turned M RATED! ish
1. A Run In The Park

"Come on Gio," Betty yelled running away from him. She darted off along the path leaving Gio panting behind her. "Betty!!!" he yelled chasing after her. The sun was hot on his back and there was no wind to cool him down. It was a perfect summers day. He took a deep breath and got a sudden burst of energy and took off after her. She ran backwards, looking at him trying to catch up and laughed at him. She stopped and darted behind a tree, waiting for him. When he reached her she pounced from her hiding spot and he grabbed at her waist, but she jumped out of the way. "Giovanni Rossi! Are you seriously telling me that you are tired after a little jog like that? Where's all that stamina gone? Come on you can catch me," she goaded him, jumping out of his grasp yet again, giggling at his misfortune. She wasn't going to tell him she wanted his arms around her, it was more fun making him work for it.

Betty darted around the back of another tree, turning back briefly to blow a kiss in Gio's direction. This drove him crazy and he wanted her more than ever to be in his arms. "That's it Miss Suarez, you are getting it now," he said running around the tree. When Betty was within a few feet of each other, Gio jumped at her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground. He laughed feeling her tiny figure underneath him. She giggled, looking up into his gorgeous eyes and smiled broadly. Gio looked at Betty and took in every detail of her – her stunning, straight, white teeth and her sparkling brown eyes. She was beautiful and he was glad that they were finally together.

"So Betty," he started kissing her between each word, "You broke your promise. You said you would not tease my in public like that again. Naughty girl, driving a poor man crazy like that. All I wanted was one little kiss and you ran away from me. You'll have to make it up to me!" There was a twinkle in his eyes and he raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Oh really," she said rolling her eyes at him. She was getting used to this sort of comments and had finally worked out how to play him at his own game.

"I will, I promise. I have an idea." She leant over to him and whispered in his ear, blushing slightly. She nibbled on his ear lobe and Gio gulped. Where had the sweet and innocent Betty Suarez he had met 4 years previously gone? He obviously brought out a wild side in her and he definitely liked it. "Well, I never thought I would hear that coming out of your mouth, Miss Suarez. However, I am very glad it did," he said winking at her. She blushed again. He cupped her head and kissed her passionately, still lying on top of her. She dipped her tongue into his mouth, which took him by surprise. The sexual tension was building and Gio was becoming very hot under the collar. He wanted Betty to rip his shirt off of him there and then and kiss every inch of him. "Control yourself man," he thought as he pulled away from Betty and helped her up off of the ground, brushing the loose strands of grass off of her clothing.

"Come on Gio, we have to get moving. We have to be at Papi's in ten minutes. You sure you can keep up the pace?" she said darting off again. He laughed and tore after her, his head spinning, and they ran all the way to Queens, hand in hand.


	2. Love and Tears

Betty and Gio arrived in Queens 5 minutes late. Betty knew her Papi wouldn't mind as long as she was happy. She knocked on the door and opened it, slightly out of breath. "Hola mija," her father said as he saw his daughter. She kissed him on the cheeks and noticed her sister eyeing her up and down. "Hola Betty," she said coming over to give her sister a hug. "Hey Gio," she said waving at him. Gio said hello and put his arms around Betty's waist. She smiled up at him, flashing him that smile that he found hard to resist. "You two had lunch?" Papi asked, heading towards the kitchen. "No, we haven't Papi," Betty said smiling. Hilda laughed. "They haven't had lunch, however, they have had dessert!" she said. Betty shot her sister a look that told her to silence herself. This made Hilda laugh more. Betty turned a pale shade of red.

"So Gio, how's the business?" Ignacio asked over dinner. Gio smiled and replied, "Everything is going brilliantly at the moment. Your amazing daughter is helping me sort out finances to maybe open another store and hire more staff too. I really would like to get a new store as the next part in my five year plan." Betty smiled. She loved the fact that Gio was so determined to succeed and was also determined to make her succeed too. Gio noticed Betty staring at him and raised his eyebrows at her. She watched the smile on his face and saw the dimple appear too. "Oh no… I won't be able to resist," she thought to herself, "do not look at the dimple or the lips."

Gio loved the fact that Betty was getting more confident. She had moved her chair closer to them as they were sat speaking over lunch. He could feel the heat from her body radiating towards him. Under the table, she put her hand on his knee and he jumped a little in his seat. He hadn't been expecting it and it was a nice surprise. He smiled, looking over at her and kissed her gently on the forehead. Ignacio noticed this and felt a happy feeling rush through him. His youngest daughter was finally happy and this man had no baggage like the other ones she had dated previously. He would be there for her no matter what and he knew that Gio truly loved her.

After lunch Hilda, Ignacio, Gio and Betty sat in the living room and watched TV for a while. They spoke and laughed and Ignacio even took out the photo albums to show Gio. Betty had not been amused and had sat sulking in the corner. Gio put his arm around her and urged her to join in. He was having a lot of fun. They treated him like family and he really enjoyed it. Betty came over from her spot to join Gio and look at the photo albums. They were all pictures of her. Gio looked at one picture that he particularly liked. It was Betty sat in a park with who he figured was her mother. They were making a daisy chain and Betty had the prettiest dress on, black with a pink lace trim. She looked so happy, just like she had done in Rome with him.

He looked over at Betty and noticed tears streaking down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back comforting her. He hated the fact that she was upset. Ignacio watched as Gio comforted his daughter and was thankful. "Gio, can we go upstairs for a little while?" she asked looking up at him with tears still streaming down her face. He nodded and helped her up off of the seat his arm still around her shoulders. She guided him upstairs and took him into her old room. She sat down on the bed and cried. Gio sat down beside her and pulled her into his chest. He cradled her there. "Betty, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her chin up to make her look at him. He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her gently on the lips. "It's just that photo. I love it because it reminds me of a happy time with mom. I miss her Gio. I just wish I could have known her better." He nodded. He knew he would never understand as he had never lost any of his parents, but could understand Betty would never stop feeling sad about her loss. He could try and help her and love her as much as he could. "Betty, I love you with all of my heart," he said looking deep into her eyes. She kissed him. "I love you too Gio," she replied. She smiled as Gio wiped the last of her tears from her cheeks and gave her a big hug. "Come on, let's go downstairs. We can stay here for about half an hour and then go home."

They emerged downstairs, Betty feeling happier. She was the luckiest girl in the world. Gio, feeling on top of the world, smiled as Ignacio looked up at them. Ignacio knew that Gio had comforted her and had made sure that his daughter was happy before letting her come downstairs. He loved Gio like a son and hoped Betty would never let him go.

After sitting in the living room for 45 minutes, Betty and Gio said their goodbyes and headed off back to their apartment. They walked slowly through the park and Gio stopped to buy Betty a cup of hot chocolate and him a cup of coffee. They sat opposite the pond and watched the ducks swimming backwards and forwards and the little children playing on the swings. "Come on you," Gio said grabbing Betty's hand. He pulled her over to the play park and sat her down on the swings. He sat on the swing next to her. Betty kicked her legs out and swung as high as she could. She giggled as her and Gio had a competition to see who could go higher. She loved his competitive side, it had been what had won her over in the end.

Getting off of the swings the slowly headed back towards their apartment. "Gio," she said stopping him in his tracks, "thank you very much for today. I really appreciate you helping me out and cheering me up like that. It means a lot." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a lingering kiss. He held her had tightly and they walked back to their apartment together, holding hands.


	3. Proposition

Betty and Gio got back to their apartment and Betty collapsed onto the sofa. "You want another drink, baby?" Gio asked kissing her lightly on the head. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. He turned the kettle on and went through to the bathroom and put on the hot water. He wanted to do something nice for Betty.

He went through to the living room and handed Betty a cup of tea. She drank it quickly and smiled a thank you to Gio. He lifted her head up to his and gave her a long, lingering kiss. He knew it had been a long day and he wanted to help Betty relax. "Come on you," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her through into the bathroom. "Wow," she said looking up at Gio, "you did this for me?" He nodded his head as she took in her surroundings. There was two glasses on champagne, lots of bubbles, candles lit everywhere… the perfect romantic setting. "I'll be back soon okay? Just enjoy yourself," he said smiling broadly at her. She looked happy.

Gio walked through to the kitchen and grabbed a box sat on the side. He walked back through to the bathroom. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. "Knock, knock," he said entering. She opened her eyes and grinned at seeing him. "Will you join me, Mr Rossi?" she said moving seductively. He laughed and whipped off his shirt. She giggled and smiled at him stripping off in front of her. Once naked, he climbed into the bathtub to see Betty blushing. He loved it when he made her blush because he knew she was happy the majority of the time.

"Here's to finding true love," they said toasting to each other. They clinked their glasses together and Betty smiled at Gio. She noticed all of his muscles and couldn't help but stare at them. He laughed and moved closer to her. "Betty, I have something to ask you," he said looking deep into her eyes. She noticed all of the passion being stored within them. "I was wondering," he took the box from the side of the bath, "if you would make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife? The future Mrs Rossi?" Tears fell down her face as she moved even closer to him and kissed him passionately. "Of course I will be the next Mrs Rossi!" she said. Gio hugged her tightly and placed the elegant ring on her finger. He stood up and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it round his waist he picked Betty up out of the bath and carried her to the bedroom.

There was a towel lying on the bed and he placed her onto the towel. He thought about how beautiful she looked, lying there innocently. All she was wearing was her engagement ring. "Can you find my phone for me? I'll do something for you if you do. Remember what I said earlier?" she winked at him. He blushed and ran off and got the phone. She phoned her Papi and was so glad he was pleased for her. She was so happy. She found out that Gio had asked permission before he had asked her. She really did love this amazing guy. She said goodbye to Ignacio and hung up the phone.

Gio watched her as she put the phone down, still naked. She walked over to him and sat down on his knee. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. He only had his towel on and Betty realised this and smiled. He laid her on the bed and gently laid himself on top of her. She kissed his neck and shoulders. He shivered as he felt her breath on his neck and she continued to be close to him. "So Betty, per quanto tempo lei mi farà attende?" She loved him speaking Italian to her. "Gio teach me Italian some time please?" she said kissing him gently. He nodded. "Anything you want. I am your slave, B." She smiled and made him stand up.

Betty kissed his stomach and moved up to his neck. She let her hands linger around his stomach and made the towel fall away from his waist. She gasped as she looked over his whole body. "Wow, he is impressive," she thought smirking. "So Gio, I'm yours. Come and get me!" she said in a fake Mexican accent. He laughed remembering when he had been the one who had used that accent last time. She laid down on the bed and the way the moonlight was shining across her body made Gio ache for her. He jumped down on top of her and left a trail of wet kisses from her belly button to her mouth.

Betty wrapped her legs around Gio's waist and held him there. Gio looked down at her and smiled. She guided him towards her. As he entered her they both groaned with pleasure. Gio looked down at Betty lying beneath him and smiled. He loved his fiancée so much. He liked the sound of that. Betty Suarez, his fiancée.

Their experience was intense and pleasurable. Betty had never felt anything like the pleasure she experienced with Gio. She flushed red as she thought of her second encounter with Gio, with him asking her if he was a gentle lover. He definitely was. And thorough. She smiled whilst kissing him passionately. She pushed his body away from her and moved her legs so they were resting on his shoulders. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He filled her completely grinding into her sensitive area. She cried out his name. Gio was enjoying the adventurous side of Betty and ground into her as hard as he could. Both crying out, they climaxed together. Gio collapsed beside Betty and she curled up beside him. "Wow!" was all that she could say. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Gio woke up the next morning to see Betty's naked figure lying next to him. He smiled and got up to make her breakfast and a drink. He walked to the bed with her breakfast and woke her up with a kiss. "Here you go baby. Breakfast for my wonderful fiancée." She sat up and smiled and grabbed his hand after he put the tray down. She grabbed her silk dressing gown and wrapped it around herself, kissing him in the process. "Gio, you want to know what I just thought," she said. He nodded. "This is the start of the rest of our lives. I am going to become Mrs Rossi and will love you forever." She smiled at the thought and her and Gio curled up in bed next to each other planning their day ahead.


End file.
